Protective barriers, such as those described herein, are commonly used to prevent dust, debris and moisture from falling onto floors, people, merchandise and equipment located below ceilings or roofs being repaired or constructed. In this way, the protective barrier protects from added costs from damage or injury resulting from such falling material and encroaching moisture and can allow work to continue below the ceiling or roof under construction. Such barriers are commonly constructed from interconnected sections of polyethylene sheets or similar materials, which have proven to be durable, easy to work with, and relatively inexpensive.
However, a problem can arise with this type or protective barrier, which can allow some dust to pass through the barrier. Specifically, a protective barrier can comprise sections of polyethylene sheets or similar materials connected by seams which are typically made by sewing two or more sections together. The sewing of these seams results in thousands of holes created when a needle, used to sew the sections together, pierces the sections to allow the string to be threaded through them to bind them together. These holes create passageways through which dust and other powdery substances can travel, thus circumventing the purpose of the protective barrier.
What is needed is a protective barrier comprising sections connected by seams sewn together in a way that prevents dust from being able to pass through the holes created by the sewing.